Hidden Desires
by Animeboy15
Summary: Len has been avoiding Kaito for days so the teen decides to find out why.


Len has been acting strange these past few days. He's normally very cheerful and kind to everyone, even with Kaito who is his best friend but now he's avoiding him for some reason.

Kaito has constantly tried to get close to the other boy but he just keeps making excuses. Eventually Kaito stopped trying to understand what was wrong, thinking Len would probably be normal around him again soon.

Days went by and Len became even harder to reach, Kaito was beginning to think he had done something wrong and went to talk to Len's sister.

"Has Len ever spoken to you about anything recently?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Come on, I know you noticed that me and Len don't hang out that much anymore! Stop being clueless!" The blue haired teen exclaimed.

Rin giggled softly and waved her hands "Kaito, relax. Len is my brother and he's easy for me to read" she said, playfully winking at him. "I'm surprised you honestly think he's mad at you"

Kaito's eye slightly twitched, he felt like Rin was teasing him, oh wait, she is! He shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "Then what's wrong with him!?"

The blonde girl simply giggled again and grinned. "Go ask for yourself, he's in his room~" she then turned and left the house, waving.

Kaito raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at the stairs. "I guess I'll go then" he told himself and went to Len's room.

Kaito knocked on the door slightly, waiting for a response.

"Come in"

Kaito opened the door and Len blushed as his eyes went wide, he thought it would be Rin on the other side of that door.

"K-kaito!"

"Yep" the other repiled and closed the door then sat on the bed, Len backing away slightly.

"Len... What's up with you? I've been trying to talk to you for so long but you keep avoiding me. I'm not leaving until I get an answer, Rin said you don't hate me so what's wrong?"

Len looked away from him as he spoke. "Yeah, I don't hate you.. The truth is that I love you" he blushed darkly.

Kaito blinked as he heard what was just said to him. "L-love..? You love me!?"

Len blushed more and covered the older boys mouth. "Y-yes! But don't repeat it!" He then moved his hands from his mouth

"But what made you fall for me?"

"W-well.. You're always so nice and you support everyone if you can plus your singing is beautiful and when we do duos my heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest" Len looked up and gasped as Kaito suddenly embraced him.

"Idiot.. If you truly felt that way then you should have said something" Kaito looked into the smaller boy's eyes and smiled. "I was thinking I had done something wrong.. But all this time you were just embarrassed to say that you love me"

Kaito stroked Len's cheek, feeling it warm up as the boy blushed darkly. "Len I have always felt the same, if you were mad at me I don't know what I'd do" he chuckled and smiled softly. "But I do know I can do this" the blue haired teen got closer and kissed Len softly.

The other boy's eyes went wide in surprise but he kissed back, tearing up and put his arms around Kaito's neck.

They soon separated and Kaito looked at Len, blushing as he asked him a question. "D-do you wanna do it..? R-rin isn't here..."

Len was silent at first for he was far too embarrassed to speak but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I've wanted to for a long time"

They both watched each other undress and Len suddenly did a very bold act. He pushed Kaito down on his back gently and began to suck him off.

"L-len.." Kaito moaned softly and looked down at the other boy's blushing face. Len was surprisingly good at this, he must have practiced on a popsicle in his free time just waiting for this moment.

The blonde haired boy began to suck and lick faster, making Kaito moan a bit louder and the said teen moved the other's head slightly. He also sucked on his own fingers for a bit and then gently pushed one finger inside of Len's entrance.

"K-kaito!" He moaned once he pulled away from him.

"Just relax for me Len" Kaito said, adding another finger and Len went back to sucking.

Len moaned against Kaito's length and slightly shook his butt as the other fingered him.

After a while Kaito removed his fingers and made Len pull away, pushing him down on his back and held his legs open as he positioned himself. "I'm g-going in now okay?"

Len nodded and Kaito entered him slowly, Len gripped the sheets tightly and tilted his head back as he let out a loud moan.

Kaito waited for him to get used to the feeling and Len soon gave him a small nod, he took that as in invitation and began to thrust into the smaller teen.

"A-ahh! Kaito!" Len moaned and held onto him tightly and wrapped his legs around him. "Len.." Kaito groaned and began to thrust faster, holding his lover close and kissed him passionately.

Their tongues danced as the kiss became more heated but remained passionate. Kaito held Len's legs open to reach deeper inside of him.

"Kaito! Kaito! Ahhh~!" Len called out his name loudly as if it was the only thing he could say.

Kaito thrusted faster and harder hearing the teen beneath him, calling out his name as well as he got close to releasing.

"K-kaito! I-i'm gonna.."

"Go a-ahead I am too.."

After a few more thrust they both called out each other's name as they both released. Kaito pulled out of Len and they shared another passionate kiss. The two were so happy they got caught in the excitement of their kiss, both getting hard. They blushed and decided to have another round.

Kaito turned Len on his hands and knees then started to thrust into him once again, moving faster and harder as he heard Len call out his name with each thrust.

Len's eyes went wide as Kaito hit his sweet spot. "T-there! Hit there again!" He begged, Kaito nodded and kept hitting his sweet spot as he continued to thrust. He leaned down against Len's back and stroked his length, kissing his neck as well. "You're so cute~"

Len gripped the sheets as he moved his hips with Kaito's thrust. "A-ahh! K-kaito.. Please kiss me!"

Kaito turned Len's head slightly and kissed him, thrusting deeply into him, he stroked Len faster, making him whimper in their kiss. They soon pulled away for air and called out each other's name like they did before as they both came.

Kaito pulled out and held Len close as they rested.

"I love you Len"

The blonde smiled and nuzzled against Kaito's chest. "I love you too"

They both smiled and cuddled in the bed

End.

Trash, I know DX I plan on making a prequel that focuses on Len's point of view and how his feelings develop


End file.
